


Let's Get It On

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance Gets Yelled At, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexually Frustrated Allura (Voltron), Smut, THIRSTY ALLURA, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt, "I could punch you right now": "Allura was relieved when Keith finally liberated her from the last piece of clothing she had on and pulled her into his lap. Revelling in the hardness in his groin, she rubbed against it, letting him pull her in for a searing kiss."





	Let's Get It On

Allura was relieved when Keith finally liberated her from the last piece of clothing she had on and pulled her into his lap. Revelling in the hardness in his groin, she rubbed against it, letting him pull her in for a searing kiss. A little spit dribbled out of the corners of their mouths while their tongues had their own little WWE match. Their moans and grunts were harmonious like they were a singing duo. Their naked bodies, starting out nice and smooth, were starting to get sweaty.

He adjusted his hand and squeezed her left breast, making her sigh and groan. She returned the favor by reaching down and squeezing his groin. She bit her lip to ease the excitement in her chest at the sound of his groans. So she found a solution by biting the nape of his neck. He groaned, squeezing her harder.

Keith’s right hand drifted down her back to her butt. He squeezed it, drawing a giggle, then lifted her up, adjusted his legs, and dropped her on her back, her hair spreading out on the bed. She giggled as he adjusted her legs, then threw himself on top of her, resuming his kissing attacks. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Allura wrapped her left leg around his waist. Although not ready for the main event yet, Keith ground his hips against hers.

“Keith,” she breathed, “Get  _on_ with it!”

“Not yet,” he replied. He squeezed her breast again, then leaned down and left a wet kiss on her nipple. At the same time, his fingers were giving her groin a good tickle. She hissed and whined, pushing her head back against the pillow.

“Keeeeith,” she growled through grit teeth. “Quiznak me already!”

“If you insist,” he said, sounding disappointed, but the grin tugging at his lip, emphasizing his scar, told a different story. He picked up a small square packet, tore it open with his teeth, effortlessly slipped it on, and prepared to start the main event, when his phone rang.

Allura groaned as Keith picked up the orange, rectagular cube. “Hello?”

“ _Hello, Keith?_ ” Lance’s annoying, high-pitched voice asked from the other end.

“Lance, I’m busy!” Keith groaned.

“ _You and Allura aren’t… you know?_ ”

“Lance, she chose me, not you, now get over it!”

“ _Come on, I just want to_ –”

“Lance, I swear to god, if you don’t hang up right now, I could punch you–”

Suddenly, Keith felt his phone being ripped out of his hands. Mad at first, he was astonished when Allura shouted, “GO AWAY, LONCE! KEITH AND I ARE ABOUT TO QUIZNAK!” She hung up and dropped the phone. Keith remained astonished, but quickly changed his tune upon sight of Allura’s smug grin, prompting him to grin back at her.

“I love you,” he said hungrily.

“I love you, too,” she answered. “Now then, weren’t you about to quiznak me?”

Keith grinned. “Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, and thrust his hips into hers.


End file.
